


Seeing Red

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, M/M, Serard Week 2k18, red cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Day Four of Serard Week - El Clásico





	Seeing Red

Leo Messi lies on the floor in a crumpled heap, holding his ankle.

“I didn’t touch him, ref!”

As he sees the red card, Sergio’s barely suppressed temper threatens to boil over. Even _he_ can’t believe he’s been sent off again.

He glares in Gerard’s direction.

“This is your fault,” he snarls.

Gerard doesn’t bite back. Yet behind those piercing blue eyes, Sergio feels like he is silently judging him.

He pushes past him, adrenaline urging him to do what he cannot.

“Come on Sergio, we’ll be friends again in a couple of days,” Gerard says.

And he is right.


End file.
